


Books of Steel

by sunny_seize



Series: The Five Senses [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Don't Know Anymore, I'll get there eventually, i swear i want to write longer fics for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: She admires his strength.He just wants her to read to him.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: The Five Senses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

It was the feeling of Gajeel’s strength that Levy most admired when she was around him. Being small all her life had led her to some dangerous situations. She could wile her way out of most of them, but there were times when brute strength overwhelmed her. That’s why she admired his fortitude.

Sleeping next to him like this had taken some adjustment though, especially when Lily joined in. Gajeel was always careful not to crush Lily. Her, however? Not so much. It was okay, though. The closer he was, the better she felt.

In fact, it was as she was wrapped up in his arms one night that this realization came to her. Power surrounded her, and yet…she could feel a gentleness in the way his fingers trailed over her skin. A carefulness (or maybe it was restraint?) when he pulled her close. The strength of his being made her feel absolutely protected.

Of course, the size difference was always notable when he pulled her close, except when they were like this. Like this, she could study his face or brush back his hair with no effort at all. Like this, it was perfect. That’s not to say it wasn’t perfect when he towered over her. She took equal pleasure in pulling him down to her height just so she could kiss him.

Maybe it was true. Everyone could see they made an odd couple, but if you asked her…she was just the right size for him to rest his arm on.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel didn’t know what it was about the shrimp that made him want to protect her. Maybe it was because she was so small. She wasn’t muscled like Erza or tall like Mira. She didn’t have the blatant protection of a certain fire dragon slayer like Lucy, and she didn’t have Juvia’s water body defense…it could be that he still holds a misplaced sense of guilt for what happened when he had still been in Phantom Lord. But, no. He knew it wasn’t that.

He cared for Levy. Deeply. Wanted…wanted a future with her. He didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Hey, shrimp.”

Big, brown eyes flicked over to him. She was in the middle of reading, and he knew she didn’t like to be disturbed. It was a book she hadn’t read before (surprisingly), so her annoyance might have flared if he didn’t ask for what he did.

“Read to me?”

Her eyes softened slightly, and she cleared her throat. Gajeel plopped his head in her lap and got comfortable. He could feel Lily curl up on his chest, and he gave him a few pets before closing his eyes. Her lilting voice filled the room as she described nuances of an ancient culture that he didn’t care to know about. The shrimp really was something else…

As her voice lulled him off to sleep, he had the passing thought that her reading to him was just another thing he loved about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what ya thought! I wrote this at midnight after my last final was finished if that explains anything


End file.
